Kyleladdin (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Aladdin/Prince Ali - Kyle Schyed * Jasmine - Matilda (Matilda) * Genie - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Jafar - Miss Trunchbull (Matilda) * Iago - * Abu - Daisy Schyed the Dog * Magic Carpet - Rocket (With Leo, Annie, June and Quincy as Extras; Little Einsteins) * Sultan - Wreck It Ralph * Rajah - Pepita (Coco) * Cave of Wonders - * Razoul - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Razoul's Henchmen - Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Peddler - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Gazeem the Thief - Big Jet (Little Einsteins) * Prince Achmed - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Omar; Melon Seller - Jimmy Neutron * Farouk; Apple Seller - Professor Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron) * Old Jafar - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) * Elephant Abu - Babar (Barbar: The Movie) * Woman at the Window - * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - * Three Balcony Harem Girls - * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - * Necklace Man and Woman - * Fat Ugly Lady - * Two Hungry Children - * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - * Pot Seller - * Nut Seller - * Necklace Seller - * Fish Seller - * Fire Eater - * Boy wanting an apple - * 'Laddie'; Dog Genie - * Rabbit Genie - * Dragon Genie - * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Baby Einstein) * Camel Abu - * Horse Abu - Quick Draw McGraw * Duck Abu - Duck (Baby Einstein) * Ostrich Abu - * Turtle Abu - * Car Abu - * Old Man Genie - * Little Boy Genie - * Fat Man Genie - * 75 Golden Camels - * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - * 53 Purple Peacocks - * Genie as TV Parade Host June - * Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - * Goat Genie - * Harem Genie - * 95 White Persian Monkeys - * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * 40 Fakirs - Themselves * Cooks and Bakers - Themselves * Birds that 'warble on key'- Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - * Super-Spy Genie - * Teacher Genie - * Table Lamp Genie - * Bee Genie - * Submarine Genie - * One of Flamingos - * Gigantic Genie - * Rajah as Cub - Pig (Home) * Toy Abu - Animal Alley Flip-For-You Darby (Baby Einstein) * Snake Jafar - Kaa (LA) (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Cheerleader Genies - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) * Genie Jafar - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) Scenes: Gallery IMG 0703(1).PNG|Kyle Schyed as Aladdin Prince Kyle Schyed.png|Prince Kyle Schyed as Prince Ali 21.PNG|Matilda as Princess Jasmine Miss Trunchbull.jpg|Miss Trunchbull as Jafar 445407-the-jungle-book-kaa.jpg|Kaa (LA) as Snake Jafar Balthazar bratt despicable me 3.png|Balthazar Bratt as Genie Jafar Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Santiago Category:Gender Swap Category:Gender Swap for Villains